mc_nationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Government of Prussia (Archive)
Under construction by Konig Wilhelm III The government of Prussia is currently led by König Wilhelm III Royal Family The line of succession is from top to bottom. *Konig Wilhelm III *Prince Alexander, Duke of Berne *Prince Wilhelm, Duke of Berlin Office of the Prime Minister *Prime Minister - Victoria Diverti, Governor of the Ottoman Territories. *Minister of State - Samuel Darkwalker *Minister of Defense - *Minister of Finance - Blau Wolfe XIII *Minister of Civil Affairs - Ryan Warhawk *Chief Advisor - *Vice Advisor - The Ministry of State *Advisor of State - *Advisor of Internal Affairs - *Advisor of Welfare - *Advsior of National Security - The Ministry of Finance *Advisor of Taxes - *Secretary of National Treasury - *Secretary of National Banking - *Advisor of Trade - The Ministry of Defense *Commander in Chief of the Military - Koing Wilhelm III *Lord General of the Army - Chris Helmshot *Lord Admiral of the Navy - *Field Marshall of Special Forces - Ministry of Civil Affairs *Minister of Civil Affairs - Ryan Warhawk *Deputy Minister of Civil Affairs - *Secretary of Propoganda - Territories Province of the Joeson The Province of the Joseon Dynasty is East of Swizerland in Asia, connected by sea routes. *Viceory - *Regional Representative ( Monarchist ) - *Regional Representative ( Constitutionalist ) - *Chief Commissioner of Northern Joeson - *Chief Commissioner of Southern Joeson - The Province of The West Falkland Islands *Viceroy - *Regional Representative ( Monarchist ) - *Regional Representative ( Constitutionalist ) - The Province of The Ottoman Territories *Governor - Victoria Diverti *Regional Representative ( Monarchist ) - *Regional Representative ( Constitutionalist ) - *Eastern Ottoman Chief Commissionar ~ *Western Ottoman Chief Commissionar ~ Federal District of Brandenburg *Governor - *Regional Representative ( Monarchist ) - *Regional Representative ( Constitutionalist ) - Federal District of Bern *Governor - Prince Alexander *Regional Representative (Monarchist) - Didier Burkhalter *Regional Representative (Constitutionalist) - Johannes Necker Information on the Prussian Empire *Capital - Berlin, Brandenberg *Population 7,599,651 *Government Type - Constitutional Monarchy *Motto - *Monarch - Konig Wilhelm III *Official name - The Kingdom of Prussia *Common Name - Prussian Empire *State Religions - Protestant ( Lutherism and Calvinism ), Roman Catholicism *Armed Forces - 800,500 ( Reserves - 250, 575 - Is being activated ) *Currency - Reichsthaler ( ℳ ) Economy Economy Information *Type - Mercantilism *Treasury - ₣30,000,000, *Gross Income (Daily) - £320,000 Imports *Gold *Jewelry *Silk *Fish *Naval War Ships *Silver *Weaponry Exports *Gold *Jewelry *Diamonds *Platinum *Silver *Ink Economic Overview Politics Political Parties Monarchial Party Party Leader *N/A Party Members *N/A Constitutional Party Party Leader *N/A Party Members *N/A The Prussian Military Commissioned Officers Explanation of Commissioned Officers: A Commissioned Officer derives authority directly from a sovereign power and is charged with the duties and responsibilities of a specific office or position. Commissioned officers are typically the only persons, in an armed forces environment, able to act as the commanding officer of a military unit. Commissioned Officers are expected to attend a Military University and receive their commission upon graduation. Prussian Military Information * Lord General of the Army - None *Armed Forces - 1,000,000 + *Stations -, Genoa ( Is controled by the Genoan Government ) , Joseon, New Switzerland, The West Falkland Islands Commissioned Officers Ranks General Lieutenant General Major General Brigadier General Colonel Lieutenant Colonel Major Captain First Lieutenant Second Lieutenant Non Commissioned Officers ( NCO ) Explanation of Non-Commissioned Officers: Where as Commissioned Officers take their authority from the Sovereign Power of their nation, Non-commissioned officers take their authority from the commanding officer of their unit. Their power and authority is limited only to other NCO's and lower ranking Infantry men. Non Commissioned Officers/Regular Infantry Ranks Sergeant Major First Sergeant Master Sergeant Sergeant First Class Staff Sergeant Sergeant Corporal Specialist Private First Class Private The Prussian Navy Prussian Naval Information *Admiral of the Navy - *Fleet Admiral - *Station - Prussian Trade Routes, Switzerland, Joseon, Würtemburg, New Prussia, The West Falkland Islands Royal Prussian Naval Ranks Seaman Recruit Seaman Petty Officer Chief Petty Officer Senior Chief Petty Officer Master Cheif Petty Officer Fleet Force Master Cheif Petty Officer Ensign Lieutenant Lieutenant Commander Commander Captain Rear Admiral Vice Admiral Admiral Fleet Admiral Admiral of the Navy Diplomatic Standings Portraits of Members KingWilliamIII.jpg|King William III, Duke of Stuttgart PrinceAlexander.jpg|Prince Alexander, Prime Minister of Prussia, Duke of Bern King.jpg|Minister of State, Sammuel Darkwalker Category:Prussia Category:Government